


Red and Blue

by why_am_i_evan_heere



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Getting Together, Gives off love simon vibes ngl, How Do I Tag, I Love Michael Mell, Jake and Rich are a chaotic duo, M/M, and it appears on your soulmate, its that one au where you write on your skin, minor angst kind of?, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/why_am_i_evan_heere/pseuds/why_am_i_evan_heere
Summary: Jeremy sits in the dark, the clock itching toward midnight. Once it strikes, he will finally be able to contact his soulmate, who is hopefully Christine Canigula. However, he finds that they are in fact a boy who he knows by Red, and has a sexuality crisis.The next day, a mysterious boy in a red hoodie befriends Jeremy, and he finds himself trapped between his soulmate and his best friend.(I can't write summaries sorry)
Relationships: Jake Dillinger/Rich Goranski, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Comments: 12
Kudos: 89





	Red and Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on ao3, and it probably sucks, but WE'RE FINE
> 
> Crossposted on Wattpad

It was the eve of Jeremy’s 16th birthday, and with it, the ability to communicate with the person he’d been waiting his whole life for. His soulmate. Jeremy had been picturing her in his mind for a long time, taking favorite aspects of his past crushes. Lately, she had been looking more like, no, EXACTLY like Christine Canigula.

As the clock next to him clicked, Jeremy started getting nervous. His hands sweat and he started fidgeting. _What will she think of me? Will she like me? Of course she will, we’re meant for each other! Will Christine be my soulmate? She’s got to!_

**_12:00._ **

Jeremy felt a tingling sensation rush up his spine, signifying the skin pact with his soulmate had formed. It was fairly strong, so he hoped she had woken up.

Pulling out a pen, Jeremy scribbled his first message to his soulmate in blue ink on his forearm.

**Hi! Are you awake?**

The response was almost immediate, as if she had been waiting for Jeremy to write.

**Yep! That kind of shock is hard to sleep through.**

Jeremy chuckled quietly. She had jokes! Her handwriting was pretty unfeminine and hard to read, but Jeremy wasn’t paying attention to that. He was focusing on the fact that he was talking to his SOULMATE.

 **I know we can’t tell each other our real names, but what should I call you?** Jeremy scrawled back.

**Call me Red! That’s my favorite color.**

Jeremy’s face fell a bit. He knew for a fact that Christine’s favorite color was yellow. “ _So it’s not Christine.”_ He pushed his disappointment aside and wrote her back.

**Call me Blue then!** “If we’re soulmates, we’re meant for each other. If it’s not Christine, we just aren’t the perfect couple.” Jeremy mumbled.

**Okay, so what should we talk about now?** Red scribbled. 

**Umm... our family??** Jeremy didn’t know, so he just threw a topic out there. 

**Okay, so I am an only child, and I have two moms.**

**Like, a mom and a stepmom?**

**No, they’re married. That’s good with you, right?**

_“Oh. So her moms are lesbians”._ **Oh, yeah, totally!**

**Sweet! :3** Jeremy chuckled at the little emoticon. “ _She’s adorable omgggg.”_

**I am an only child too, and I just live with my dad. My mom left when I was seven.** Jeremy kept it as brief as that. He didn’t like talking about his mom more than he had to.

**I’m guessing you don’t want sympathy. I get that.** Jeremy was falling more and more for this girl by the second. She was so kind, funny, and understanding!

**My dad left when I was 9. He freaked out when I started talking about a boy that I liked in my class. He told me that I needed to be “more of a man” and then left, ashamed that his son was gay.** Jeremy froze. **Oh, sorry, was that too personal? Sorry if I scared you off, dude.**

Red’s words kept repeating in Jeremy’s head. _“His son. His son. His son. His son. His son.”_ He forced himself to write back, pretending that his whole world hadn’t just been turned upside down. 

**No, it’s fine! How did your moms meet?**

Red didn’t reply for a minute or two.

**My biological mom,** **_Ina,_ ** **decided that she wanted to start dating again when I was 9. She met my other mom, Mama, on a dating app. They started dating, and hit it off immediately. They got married only 6 months later.**

**Cool. I’m guessing she didn’t mind you being…** Jeremy had to take a deep breath before writing the next word. He didn’t know what to do about his situation. Apparently the universe had a sick sense of humor. He really wasn’t destined to be the straight boy he thought he had been for the last 16 years. He put his pen back on his arm. **Gay?**

**Nope! Haha! What else do you want to talk about?**

**How about… our interests.** Jeremy wanted to get his mind off of the whole _‘my soulmate is a dude’_ thing.

**I loooooooovvvvvee video games!** Red wrote. Jeremy smiled.

**Me too!**

**What’s your favorite?** The lanky boy didn’t know how to respond to that. Should he lie, and say a more mainstream game? Or give in to his geeky indie game side?

**Ummm, you’ve probably never heard of it.** If Red insisted that he say it, he would, but otherwise, he would choose a Zelda or Final Fantasy game.

**Try me.** Red challenged.

**It’s an old indie game called Apocalypse of the Damned.** Jeremy quickly scrawled, embarrassed. 

Red didn’t respond for around three minutes.

_“Crap, does he hate me? Does he think I’m lame?”_ Jeremy paused for a minute. _“Wait, why do I care so much about what this guy thinks of me?”_

 **Dude.** Red finally replied. **AOTD IS MY ABSOLUTE FAVORITE!** Jeremy sighed in relief. **I DIDN’T KNOW ANYONE ELSE MY AGE KNEW ABOUT IT!** He giggled at Red’s excitement. 

**I didn’t either!**

**Dude, once we meet each other, we NEED to play it. I can’t get past level 6 without a player 2!**

**I’d be happy to be your player 2, Red.** Jeremy smiled fondly, a slight blush on his cheeks. Okay, maybe he could be a little gay for this guy.

They talked for hours, until Red said his moms were calling him for breakfast and he had to go. Jeremy realized that he hadn’t slept at all that night, and he was expected to go to school in an hour.

“Sh*t.” He muttered, changing his clothes and running his fingers through his messy hair. It didn’t help at all. 

“Jeremy!” His dad called from downstairs.

“Coming!” As Jeremy walked down the short flight of stairs to the kitchen, Paul looked at him and smirked slightly. 

“Do I really look that bad?” Jeremy huffed. Paul didn’t reply to his previous question, instead responding with;

“How much sleep did you get last night?”

“Stop asking so many questions on my birthday, Dad!” Jeremy huffed, his cheeks flushing a dark pink. Paul laughed. Jeremy scowled before responding in a quiet voice. “None…” His dad laughed again. 

“Let me guess, you stayed up all night talking to your soulmate? How is she? Is she that Christine girl you are always going on about?’

“Um… No, I don’t think so.” Jeremy rushed.

“Aww, that’s too bad. I’m sure she’s great, though!” He glanced at the clock. “Well, champ, I think it’s time for you to go. Don’t fall asleep during class!”

“Uh huh.” Jeremy mumbled. Outside, he heard a car horn honk and a muffled scream. “See you, dad.” 

“Have a nice day!” Jeremy pulled on his well worn converse and grabbed his backpack, slinging it across his shoulders. He stepped out the door and walked to his driveway. Waiting there in a ridiculously expensive looking car was Richard Goranski and his boyfriend, Jake Dillinger. 

Rich had bullied Jeremy since Sophomore year, but suddenly he had a change of heart, accompanied by a sudden lisp mid Junior year. 

“Hey Jere!” Rich rolled down the car window and screamed. “HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!” Jeremy could tell the soulmate question was playing on the tip of his tongue, ready to spring the moment he sat down in the car.

Rich and Jake were soulmates. A day or two after the connection formed, they found each other out. They told each other everything, and naturally, they blabbed all the details about their soulmates. After finding that out, they immediately started dating, because they had had crushes on each other since Freshman year.

Jeremy carefully climbed into the backseat, making sure not to scratch the paint or mess up the upholstery. The car was way too fancy for him to afford to fix, and he didn’t want to take any chances. Before he could even buckle his seatbelt, Rich was uncomfortably turning around in his seat, a look of pure anticipation on his face. 

“Thoooooooo……” Rich grinned. “How ith the?”

“He.” Jeremy mumbled into his backpack, which was now on his lap. His face flushed a bright red. Rich gasped dramatically.

“THO OUR BOY ITHN’T THRAIGHT?” He screeched. Jeremy winced at the loud sound.

Jake didn’t say anything, just smiled widely in the rearview mirror. 

“I don’t know. I-i just know that Red’s a guy. And h*lla gay too.”

“How is he?” Jake asked while sitting at a red light. Jeremy hadn’t even noticed that they had started driving.

“Oh, amazing. He’s really funny, and nice, and when I talked about my mom he understood what I was going through. He likes Bob Marley and my FAVORITE game, Apocalypse of the-” Jeremy rambled. Rich cut him off.

“We get it, we get it, you like thith guy.”

“Guess we finally found the perfect man for Mr. Heere.” Jake smirked. Jeremy blushed again. He was not expected to get this big of a crush on this guy he's never seen or heard after only one night.

He felt a pen press on his forearm. When Jeremy looked down, there was a new message from Red. 

**Starting at a new school today! Wish me luck!** Jeremy smiled.

**Good luck, and have a great day, Red!** He wrote, after wrestling a pen out of his backpack. 

“What did he say?” Jake aske, pulling into one of the school’s few parking spaces.

“He’s starting at a new school today.”

“OOOO WHAT IF IT’TH MIDDLEBOROUGH???” Rich squealed.

“That would be way too much of a coincidence.” Jeremy huffed. In reality, he had been thinking that exact same thing, but knew it would not be good to get his hopes up. 

“Thureeeee…” Rich droned. “Tell me that again onthe you find him by your locker, waiting there with rotheth in hand.”

“Yeah, yeah. See you too at lunch!” Jeremy scrambled to shove the pen back into his bag and push open the car door before stepping out onto the parking lot and carefully closing it behind him. 

As he carefully navigated his way through the halls, he let his mind wander to Red. A day earlier, if you told him he’d have a gay @ss crush on a guy he’d never seen or heard before he would have laughed and said, “Good one, but I’m straight and not interested. Sorry!” Before walking off. Or blushed a lot. Either one. It was hard to tell with Jeremy sometimes. According to the last 12 hours, the universe didn’t agree.

When he reached his locker, he managed to scatter the popular girls gossiping about pool and open it. After grabbing some of his textbooks and a Shakespearian novel for good measure, he heard a voice from behind and nearly dropped them all on his toes. 

“Apocalypse of the Damned, right?” The voice had an almost musical undertone to it, and was soothing and smooth.

Jeremy turned around and almost dropped his books again. Standing behind him was the single most gorgeous guy he had ever set his eyes on. He felt the heat rising to his cheeks as he stammered something out. 

“I-i’m sorry, wh-wh-” He took a breath. “What?”

“Sorry if I scared you, dude! I was just talking about the poster in your locker. I love AOTD!”

Jeremy looked at the way the boy’s eyes shimmered, and how his caramel skin was free of blemishes. He was wearing a bright red hoodie covered with various patches, one of which was a pride flag.

“O-oh, yeah, it’s my favorite video game.” He muttered nervously. Behind the mystery boy Jeremy spotted Rich with his eyebrows up and giving him suggestive looks. Jeremy was tempted to flip him off. He didn’t, of course, because he didn’t want to make a bad impression.

“Awesome! I don’t know many people who know what it is!” He grinned, his chocolate brown eyes glistening happily behind his thick framed glasses.

“The name’s Michael! I just moved here from California.” He held his hand out. Jeremy took it, hoping that his hands weren’t sweaty. But who was he kidding, they always were. 

“J-jeremy.” 

“Pleased to make your acquaintance! I hope you don’t mind, but could you show me where my classes are? It’s my first day, and you seem like a cool guy!” Michael said enthusiastically.

“O-oh yeah, sure!” Jeremy replied quickly, his heart beating faster at the thought of being around Michael for longer. He felt a vibration in his back pocket.

“Sorry, I’m going to check this.” Michael nodded, and Jeremy fumbled to pull the phone ouf of his jean pocket.

**FlamingBi:**

**That guy sure is quite the catch… and he recognized your nerd poster… which you said that Red liked… smirk emoji**

**Oceansrise:**

**Stop typing out emojis.**

**And that’s way too much of a coincidence! There’s no way a guy this gorgeous and amazing is meant for me**

**wait no rich**

**FlamingBi:**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**DO YOU REALLY HAVE A CRUSH ON THIS GUY ALREADY?**

**and its more satisfying dont @ me**

**Oceansrise:**

**NO! I just think Michael’s a great guy…**

**FlamingBi:**

**Well** **_I_ ** **think that he sure seems to like Red…**

**He’s your soulmate I’m calling it now**

**Oceansrise:**

**Obviously not, Rich.**

“Sorry, that was just my friend.” Jeremy mumbled, shoving his phone deep into his pocket, like Rich’s embarrassing messages couldn’t get to him there.

“No problem! You sure did blush a lot though… Is this person a possible crush or partner?” Michael said, bumping Jeremy’s shoulder and looking at him a teasing smile on his face. 

“R-rich? N-no! Definitely not! He has a boyfriend!”

Michael laughed, a magical sound, and Jeremy vowed then to make him laugh as often as possible.

“Nice to know I won’t be the only one who’s loud and _proud_ at this school!” When Jeremy shot him a confused look, he pointed to the pride patch on his shoulder.

“That’s okay with you, right?” He quietly asked.

Uh, y-yeah! Of course! My b-best friend is bisexual!” Jeremy stuttered. “An-and… my soulmate is a g-guy… so…” He added quickly, without thinking.

“Cool!” Michael slung his arm around Jeremy’s shoulders as they walked down the hall. “Do you know what you identify as?” 

“No, s-sorry. I thought I was straight until literally today, when I learned my soulmate is a dude.”

“Oh, so it's your birthday?” Jeremy nodded. “Happy birthday, dude! And don’t worry about it. It takes some people a long time to find a label that suits them.” Michael grinned again, then grabbed a folded piece of paper out of his hoodie pocket. 

“So, here’s my schedule.” He handed it to the slightly shorter boy. Jeremy looked at it for a minute before returning his gaze to the Filipino boy.

“N-nice! We have three classes together including lunch. 2nd l-lunch, 5th p-period computer science, and 7th period history. Oh, and homeroom!”

“Sweet!” Michael took the schedule back from Jeremy, and they started making their way to homeroom, comfortably chatting, falling into a rhythm. If anyone saw them together, they would assume they’d known each other for years.

During 1st period, Jeremy felt a pen on his arm again. When he lifted up his cardigan sleeve, Red was doodling an NES controller on his forearm. When he finished, Jeremy carefull replicated it, put _Player 1_ and _Player 2_ over them, and a heart in the middle. 

Red added another heart.

Jeremy felt his face flush.

At lunch, Jeremy sat down at his usual table. Rich and Jake were being lovey-dovey like always, so Jeremy kept his attention on the stream of students flooding into the cafeteria. 

As soon as he saw the familiar red hoodie and white headphones, he screeched “MICHAEL!” and waved his arms vigorously above his head. After doing this, he immediately regretted it, and shrunk down, his face hot. It did work, however, and Michael slid his headphones off his head as he walked towards them and waved.

He cautiously took the empty seat next to Jeremy. The Filipino set a 711 bag and a slurpee onto the table as well.

“How’d you get those? We have a closed campus for lunch!” Jeremy gestured to the items. Michael shrugged. 

“I have my ways.” 

“So, is this Michael?” Jake asked, his hand on top of Rich’s on the table.

“Yep.” Michael answered. “And I’m guessing this is the best friend and boyfriend?”

“That’th not going to be a problem, right?” Rich growled protectively.

Michael chuckled. “No dude, I’m as gay as they come.” He turned to show off the pride patch.

“Thweet! Now we are the table of gayth after Jerry heere found hith thoulmate and ith quethtioning hith thexuality…”

Jeremy blushed bright red and Michael laughed.

“So, are you two soulmates?” He asked, gesturing to the two boys across the table. 

“Yep!” Rich said, popping the ‘p’ with a smile on his face.

“Awwwww!” Michael cooed.

“That’s Rich, and that’s Jake.” Jeremy popped in when he recovered from the short boy’s comment. 

“Rad. Nice to meet you, dudes!” Michael held out a fist, and they both fistbumped him. Jeremy breathed a sigh of relief. Everything was turning out great!

**~~~~~+++Timeskip cause I’m too lazy to write like 5 months of stuff+++~~~~~**

“ZOMBIE!”

“WATCH OUT!”

Moans and screams came blaring through the speakers of Michael’s basement. The two boys were sitting on beanbag chairs, furiously mashing buttons on Xbox controllers. A discouraging tune started playing, and they both sighed, staring at the bloody ‘GAME OVER’ screen for what felt like the millionth time that day. 

“This level is impossible!” Michael groaned, throwing his controller in the air. It landed with a soft clunk on the plush carpet.

“Hey, at least we got past level 6! That level is impossible without two players.”

“Yeah” Michael stood up and walked over to turn off the console. “I’m done for today though. One man can only handle so many deaths.”

“Agreed.” Jeremy lay back in his chair, his head hanging off the back, upside down. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while, before Jeremy spoke up. 

“Have you gotten your soulmate?”

“Yeah. I’m not really sure when though. I was a scared little sh*t and didn't’ reach out to him. I don’t know when the connection formed, I just know that he wrote to me one day. He’s a cool dude. We’ve been talking for a while. Why?”

“Just curious.” Jeremy looked at his best friend, his cheeks heating up. He desperately wanted him to be Red, but the logical part of his brain kept telling him not to get his hopes up. As he got to know both Michael and Red, Jeremy had fallen deeper and deeper into his dilemma.

“Well, dad will probably be expecting me home soon.” Jeremy stood up. 

“You telling him tonight?”

“Probably.” The lanky boy gulped. “At least, that’s what I have planned.”

“Wel, good luck! Text me later to tell me how it goes!” Michael smacked Jeremy on the back a little too hard, and the pale boy stumbled. HIs face grew red with embarrassment as Michael laughed playfully.

“See you tomorrow.” Jeremy muttered.

“Bye, mahal!” Michael paused for a second, surprise on his face. His cheeks grew slightly darker.

‘What’s that mean?” Jeremy asked.

“Umm… It means… best friend?”

“Okay, bye mahal!” Jeremy couldn’t see Michaels deep blush and wide eyes, because he walked out of the basement.

He went across the street and pulled his spare key out of his pocket. When he unlocked the door, he saw his dad was sitting on the couch watching Seinfeld reruns. 

“Hey, dad, can I talk to you for a second?”

His father paused the episode and turned to him.

“Yeah, kiddo?” 

“So… I’m always really vague when i talk about Red, right?”

Mr. Heere nodded.

“That’s because…” Jeremy paused. “I’m bisexual and Red’s a guy.” He squeezed his eyes shut. He was surprised when he felt himself being pulled into a hug.

“Thanks for telling me, champ.”

When he was released, tears glistened in Jeremy’s eyes. “Thanks for understanding, dad.”

“Of course, son. Now, you’re going to have to tell me all about him tomorrow!”

Because it was only 6:30, Jeremy decided to mindlessly watch YouTube for a while. After one and a half Game Theories, he got a message from Red. 

**I’m getting a tattoo tonight, so sorry if it hurts or if you don’t like it!**

Jeremy was a little scared by the fact that he was getting a tattoo against his will tonight, but he was comforted by the fact that Red was choosing it. 

**I’m sure it’ll be great if you pick it!** He scrawled back.

**Thanks! I’m heading to the parlor now! You shouldn’t have to deal with the bleeding or swelling or bandages, lucky b*tch. ;)**

Jeremy chuckled. About 30 minutes later, Jeremy felt a dull pain on his right forearm. He had a feeling this was only a fraction of the pain Red was going through. He watched a shape begin to form, very slowly. A few hours later, a PacMan chasing three dots stood out in a pitch black. Jeremy loved it. He wrote on his left arm.

**Dude, this is awesome!**

**Aww, thanks mahal! I’ll have to wait until later to see it in all its glory, though. It needs to heal, d*mn it!**

Jeremy paused. Had he read all of Red’s flirting wrong? Why would he call him his best friend? Did mahal not really mean what he thought it did?

**What’s mahal mean?**

**It means love, cutie~**

Jeremy almost choked. Why had Michael called him _love_ ?? Was it one of those mistakes where you accidently say “you too” to your waiter? Or did he actually _mean_ it?

**Well thank you, mahal!**

Jeremy hoped his bisexual distress™ hadn’t shown through that message. He decided he would sleep on all this, and hope that he could figure this out.

**I’m going to go to sleep. Goodnight! <3**

He didn’t wait for a reply before climbing into bed and falling asleep almost immediately.

He woke up to the Star Wars main theme. He groaned and rolled over and turned it off before yawning and slowly pulling himself out of bed. He saw a flash of black on his arm an jumped, startled, before remembering his new tattoo. He looked down at it and smiled. 

He showered and got dressed in a Dragonball T-shirt and his favorite navy cardigan, along with jeans and converse. He stumbled downstairs and saw his dad sitting at the table, eating toast while reading the news on his iPad.

“Hey, champ!” He said, once Jeremy sat down with a bowl of cereal. “Now, tell me all about Red!” He cut right to the chase.

Jeremy mumbled an ‘okay’ and shoveled a bite of cereal to give himself some stalling time.

“Umm… so… w-what do you want to know about him?” Jeremy stuttered awkwardly.

“Tell me what he likes, what kind of person he is, whatever you want. Tell me stuff about him that you would tell me if you were introducing any other friend.” Paul leaned forward slightly in anticipation. 

“Okay, so Red is 16, like me, but a few months older. He’s Filipino, and loves stuff from the 80s and 90s. He loves Bob Marley, Apocalypse of the Damned, PacMan, slushies, sushi, and video games slash pop culture in general. He’s really nice and funny, and a generally amazing guy.” Jeremy rambled dreamily. 

“Sounds to me like a match made in heaven.” Mr. Heere responded, a joking tone in his voice. 

“Dad!” Jeremy scolded.

“You should get going. Michael’s picking you up soon, right?” Jeremy pulled his phone out of his pocket. _6:57_.

“Sh*t you’re right! Bye dad!” Jeremy stood up and grabbed his backpack from the living room before rushing out the door. 

“Language!” His dad called after him.

A minute later, Michael’s red PT Cruiser stopped on the curb in front of the small house. Jeremy opened the door and slid into the passenger seat. The familiar smell of weed and Mountain Dew comforted him, and the gentle sounds of Bob Marley flowed through the speakers. Michael was tapping to the beat with his index fingers on the steering wheel. Jeremy smiled just looking at him.

When the seatbelt strap snapped closed, Michael opened his eyes and grinned at Jeremy.

“Soooo… because you didn’t text me last night, how did it go?” He asked enthusiastically, turning the ignition. 

“Sorry about that. It went really well, actually! Dad hugged me, then asked about my soulmate.”

“That’s awesome!” Michael punched Jeremy’s shoulder lightly with his left hand, his right on the wheel as he pulled onto main street. Jeremy blushed and smiled, silently thanking the universe for letting him meet Michael.

**~~~~+++Another timeskip: brought to you by Henry the duck from 36 questions+++~~~~**

“Okay… so I want you guys to prepare yourselves for the radest thing you have ever slash will ever see. Or hear, I guess.” Michael was animatingly talking to Jeremy, Jake, and Rich during lunch.

“I. Got. A. TATTOO!” Michael did jazz hands.

“OOOOOOOH! THOW UTH!” Rich pounded his fists on the table in excitement.

“Yessssss.” Jake droned expectantly.

“Can’t. Have to leave the bandages on for a week. Sorry dudes.” 

“Boo.” Rich said halfheartedly. Jake ‘awwwed’ in disappointment. Meanwhile, Jeremy’s brain was going haywire. He started connecting everything Red had ever said to him to everything he and Michael had ever done.

**_“And I have two moms… Ina… Mama.”_ ** _“Hey Ina, can we have chips?” “Ask Mama!” “_ **_Bob Marley”_ ** _Michael drumming his fingers to ‘Is This Love’._ **_“Red… my favorite color”_ ** _The red hoodie Michael never stopped wearing._ **_“Level 6… without a player 2!”_ ** _“At least we got past level 6…”_ **_“Mahal.”_ ** _“Mahal.”_

“Um… M-michael… Could-could you come with me for a s-second?” Jeremy was a nervous wreck. 

“Uh, sure?” Michael stood up, and Jeremy led him out of the cafeteria.

“UTHE PROTECTHION!” Rich hollered after them. Jeremy blushed deeply. Rich _knew_ about his crush on the taller boy. Once they got to an empty hallway, Jeremy stopped and turned to face Michael. 

“So… what’s up?” Michael inquired, his hands deep in his hoodie pockets. 

“I want you to tell me everything you know about your soulmate. Now.”

“Um… okay?” Michael looked tremendously confused. “I call him Blue. He is pretty anxious and is an only child who lives with his dad. He likes AOTD, space, is totally a furry…” Jeremy had to restrain himself from blurting a retort. “He is ridiculously nice, very adorkable, and admitted that he thought I was a girl when we first talked. Why do you want to know all this?” At this point, Jeremy was 100% sure. Michael was Red. His soulmate. His biggest wish came true. He could celebrate later, though. Now, he had to tell Michael what he knew.

“W-well, my soulmate… He’s Filipino, likes slushies, Bob Marley, AOTD, and 90s soft drinks. He has two moms and is the funniest, most understanding, and kind person I have ever met. I call him Red, and last night he got a PacMan tattoo.” Jeremy tugged his cardigan sleeve up, displaying the stark black design on his right forearm.

He was panting slightly, and shocked that he had gotten through that without stuttering almost at all. Michael just stared in shock, his gaze flitting from Jeremy’s face to the tattoo. His hand slowly rose to his right arm, where Jeremy assumed the bandages were hidden by his hoodie sleeve.

“Jeremy… you… Blue…” Michael stumbled over his words, taking short steps towards the freckled boy.

“Uh… Yeah, I’m Blue. Surprised?” He stretched his arms out wide. “Are… Are you disappointed it’s me?”

“Never. I _wanted_ it to be you. I… I can’t believe I didn’t see it sooner! It seems so OBVIOUS now!” Michael stumbled into Jeremy, wrapping his arms around his chest. Jeremy pulled his in too and squeezed the boy tight. 

“One more thing about Red.” Jeremy mumbled into Michael’s shoulder. The hoodie clad boy made a little ‘hmmm’ sound.

“I think I love him.”

“One more thing about Blue.” Michael replied. “I think I love him too.”


End file.
